


Walk, Don't Run

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danno tries his best to walk, not <i>run</i> away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk, Don't Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelgazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelgazing/gifts).



> Prompt was Steve and Danny, on a boat.

"Dude, I think your head is crooked." Kono's fingers twist Danno's bowtie, trying to straighten the damn thing for the third time that evening. At Danno's glare, she says, "What? I'm being serious here."

"Hurry up." Danno's frustration is evident. Across the boat, Steve sports his own bowtie, chatting with the Governor and carrying a champagne flute. Danno wants to know what they're saying, or if it's possible that one person could praise Steve so much.

As if Steve didn't have a big enough head already.

"There, go," Kono says, and Danno tries his best to walk, not _run_ away.


End file.
